Dark Angel
by SaphyrexXxsurreal
Summary: Dark angel fallows the basic plot line of the Kingdom Hearts game, with a few surprising twists. Warning: This contains KH Yaoi! for those of you unfamiliar with the term, yaoi is boy on boy action. Enjoy the story guys
1. One love

-Riku-

"Hey Ri-ri, wanna race?" No… I couldn't handle him right now. I still had so much I had to figure out.

"Not now, Sora. Go play with Kairi." Silence, and then the sound of footsteps in the sand. Of course he wouldn't listen. I closed my eyes, willing myself to ignore the handsome young brunet who was my best friend here on Destiny Islands. I knew that one look into his clear, innocent blue eyes would be too much for me. I couldn't do it.

"Aw come on, Riku, at least look at me. You're not mad 'cause I beat you earlier, are you?" I couldn't. It was too dangerous. Coward. Look at him, or he'll know something's wrong. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, and jumped back from surprise. His face…so close to mine… I could feel his breath on my lips. Much too dangerous. I closed my eyes again, letting the salt-water breeze carry his sent away from me. His perfect lips spread into a teasing grin. "Didn't mean to scare you. Now come on, Riku, race me. I wanna see the look on your face when I beat you again. Pleeeaaase?" Sometimes I wonder if he knew the power he held over me. He had this way of looking me in the eyes, and making me forget everything.

"Uh…. Riku. Whatcha doin' ?" I hadn't noticed I had been leaning closer, but he certainly had. His cheeks turned a delicious pink. Why was he blushing? Seeing something on my face, he quickly looked down, though didn't lessen the distance between us. Carefully, I placed my hand in his soft locks, admiring the way they shone in the sun for just a moment.

"Getting a head start on you, kid!" Using his head as leverage, I sprang up, and reluctantly darted away through the sparkling white sand, leaving my angel behind.

-Sora-

"Getting a head start on you, kid!" Uhg! He knew I hated that. So what if he was older than me, I could still run just as fast as he could. I took off across the sand, quickly making up for lost time. The ocean breeze felt good across my hot cheeks. Stupid Riku. Why'd he have to get so close, anyway? I could almost touch his lips…

I came up to the starting line, and leapt nimbly on top of the small hill. Beat that, ya big show off.

"Ready Sora?" The maroon haired girl broke away from her cheerful chat with my Silver haired friend. There was something off in his green eyes. He looked…scared. That couldn't be right. Riku wasn't afraid of anything. But what then? He sauntered over and took position next to me, and I crouched down as well.

"Hey Sora. How 'bout a deal? Winner shares a Poapu fruit with Kari." What? Did he really like Kairi that much? I snuck a glance at the pretty redhead who just smiled, oblivious to our conversation. I sunk lower into my crouch, and nodded. I was gonna win this one for sure.

"Ready? GO!"

-Riku-

"Hey Sora, How 'bout a deal? Winner shares a Poupu fruit with Kairi."

His blue eyes flashed with the strangest expression. Disappointment? It couldn't be. He seemed to be head over heels for the pretty young redhead, and the only girl his age on the island. I couldn't allow my heart to skip this way.

"Ready? Go."

We both tore off through the well-trodden course, and gradually he pulled away. Every inch he pulled past me pulled at my heart. No. I couldn't let him win. He was mine. Every feeling I had been holding back for the young boy flooded out of my chest. I was in love with a boy. With Sora. I pushed myself faster, overtaking him in a few bounds, determined to win. I had to win. Each thought of Sora pushed me faster. The way his hair fell in his face as he slept in the sunshine. The color of his eyes, as blue as the space between the ocean and the sky. His voice, his skin, his smile. Paopu and coconut trees flew by me as I grew closer and more sure of the win. In what felt like years, but had to have only been mere minutes, I was at the top of another hill, on the other side of the island. I smiled, euphoric. He could still be mine. Slowly he dragged closer, crest fallen. Did he really like Kairi that much? Was I being selfish? His eyes changed colors, from the blue of the sky that framed his soft, mouse brown hair, to the color of the deep ocean. His bottom lip pulled down slightly into a pout I had come to recognize over the short two years that I had known him, and I had to fight pulling him into a hug. I just stood up straighter and crossed my arms, trying to brush off his irresistible cuteness.

" Come on Sora, It was just a joke. It was only a race." Please Sora, smile. I'm sorry….


	2. Stay with me

Chapter two: Stay with me

-Sora-

The sunset was beautiful that night. Kairi sat next to me on the Paopu tree, wearing her usual overly happy smile. She was pretty, with eyes the same color as mine, and maroon hair. She just didn't seem like Riku's type. Could he really want her? Would he really share the Paopu with a girl he hardly knew? I had to find out what he was thinking. He was looking out over the ocean, again, probably wondering thinking about his home.

" So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?"

"Could be." How could he be so nonchalant? What was going on behind those pretty green eyes? "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" I had to ask. Would it take all three of us. Would he be happy. Would he be happier if I stayed behind? I felt bad for thinking it, but I wanted to be alone with my best friend. Did we have to take her? We didn't really know her…

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Suppose we get to another world. What would you do there." I was starting to wonder why she was so unusually quiet. She's normally so bubbly. Was she sick?

"Hm. I hadn't really thought about it. It's just…. I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

" I dunno." There were just times when he was so…smart. I didn't know what else to say. He was to lost in thought to hear anything anyway.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff….So let's go." His eyes were looking straight into mine now, giving me goose bumps. He seemed to be speaking straight to me. Your just imagining things. Riku would never feel that way about a kid like you. Never…

-Riku-

*tap. Tap. Tap* "PSSST. Riku!" I could feel myself tossing and turning. The islands are so humid at night. "Riku… Riku wake up you lazy bum!" Even in my sleep, I could hear his voice. This really wasn't fair.

"Riku? You in here? OOF!" I shot up in my bed. Half in my lap, and half hanging out my window was a tangle of dark brown spikes and a red and blue jumper. Half asleep, and ignoring my lack of clothing, I grabbed him by the tops of his arms, and pulled.

"Ah! Riku! You tore my jumper."

"You're the one climbing through my window in the middle of the night, you knucklehead. Here, you can borrow one of my shirts." I tossed him the first thing my fingers touched, an old plain white t-shirt that had been laying on a chair next to my bed. Suddenly I was self-conscious of how messy my room was. Normally I wouldn't worry about it; he'd been here lots of times. I couldn't stop myself from quickly tossing clothes into a pile in the corner, and moving some of the old ramen noodle cups to the trashcan by the door. Turning around though, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sora stood, swallowed by the tattered shirt, neatly folding his torn jumper and laying it across the back of my chair.

" What are you staring at, Ri-ri? Does it really look that bad?" His voice was teasing, but I could see in his eyes that he was really worried about it.

" Nah, just designing a work out plan. You're gonna need to lose that pudge if you're gonna keep up with me, kid."

He just blushed and scowled at me before plopping down on the edge of my bed.

" What's got you here this late anyway? The nightmare again?"

His face fell, and his bangs brushed against his cheek as he gave me a soft nod.

"The darkness swallowed us both up. We tried to run away but a hand reached out and grabbed your ankle. I… I couldn't save you…"

Without thinking, I softly brushed away the tear that was on his cheek and pulled him into my arms. His body stiffened in surprise, but slumped against me as he sobbed.

"I'm…s-so…sorry… Ri-riku. I tried to save you. I did… but the darkness so s-strong…"

I didn't know what to say. How do you comfort your guardian angel? I just pulled him closer, feeling his heart beat behind the thin fabric, racing with a fear even I couldn't imagine. Slowly, his heart steadied along with his breath, and he grew heavy with sleep. With nowhere else to put him, I carefully squeezed us both onto the twin bed, and hoped to keep the nightmares away…


End file.
